Three kids in Oz
by MollyWKUK
Summary: It's everything that's in the movie, but with two extra characters, and it's funny.


It was one, crisp, icky, black and white day in Kansas. Molly Burley and Odelie Madappuly, both 14 soon turning 15, were walking by this old crappy looking farm. They were both wondering if the place still even had civilization. Then suddenly some young girl, around the age of 16, came running into the farm holding a little puppy yelling, "The witch is gonna get us!" She fell smack dab in the middle of the pig food. Three people come by and pick her up and send her inside.

"Odelie, remind me why we took a trip to Kansas..."Molly said as she just stared at the scene.

"Uh, I honestly can't remember."

"Why did we come here for spring break? I think we were better off in Las Vegas."

"Oh well, Molly lets make the best of this."

"Odelie! Were on a crap hole farm land, i'm going to be a bitc-" Molly wasn't able to finish that ugly sentence of her, suddenly they heard a big gust of wind.

"Holy shi-" Odelie started, but a pig flew up and smacked her in the face.

"A tornado! RUN!" Poor stupid Molly and Odelie, they started running straight into the middle of the road...or well dirt path. 

"RUN BACK THE OTHER WAY! INTO THE HOUSE!" Odelie demanded. They ran into the house, and the house was picked up by the tornado. What they didn't know was that 16 year old girl was in the room beside them in the same house.

"This is insane!" yelled Molly, looking out the window at the view.

"Molly! YOUR INSANE! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Odelie charged at Molly and knocked her down, but secretly she looked up out the window to. Everything was just flying by them! 

Molly was just about to say something very rude to Odelie until the house dropped and the tornado stopped, Molly forgot that stupid comment and walked outside with Odelie.

"Molly..." she said slowly, "were not in Kansas anymore."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were just in Kansas!" Molly started laughing at herself. But they found themselves in a beautiful colored land!

"It's not icky here!" yelled that 16 year old girl, who stepped out of the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!" screamed Molly and Odelie out of fright.

"What?" asked that chick.

"You were in that house the whole time?" asked Molly.

"Yes..."

"Well, okay, hi my name's Odelie, and this here is Molly."

"Hi, I'm Dorothy.

"So, Doroth-i-nator! Is this Kansas or not?" Molly asked.

"Uh, hold on, let me ask Toto." Molly and Odelie glanced at each other thinking, "Theres more of these country kids?"

Dorothy ran back out holding a small ugly black dog.

"That's Toto?" Odelie asked in her nasty tone.

"SILENCE!" Dorothy screamed as she and Toto scanned the land.

"Toto," she sighed, "I do believe were not in Kansas anymore."

"Bark!" After that had been said and barked, they heard a million-bajillion little voices cry out, "It's dead, she's dead, the wicked witch is dead!"

"THE VOICES ARE COMING FOR US!" Molly yelled in panic!

"Were gonna get shot!" Odelie screamed running around in a square. Molly stared at her and finally said, "Wow, that takes skills, to be able to run around in a square in panic. A circle is so much easier..."

Then the Munchkins came out to play!

"AHHH MIDGETS!" Odelie and Molly bellowed at the same time. Then one of the older looking Munchkins said, "Hey, we take that in offense, were Munchkins, not midgets!"

"Oh, sorry," Molly sighed. 

"AHHH MUCHNKINS!" Odelie and Molly bellowed at the same time.

"Oh yeah, like that makes us feel any better..."

Dorothy was so afraid she took of her cheap ugly ring and threw it at them and stuttered, "Take anything you want! Just don't hurt us!" One of the Munchkins picked up the ring and threw it back at her and whispered something in disgust about they'd rather be dead than wear that fake thing.

"Dorothy! Your half their size! You can take 'em on!" yelled Molly, jumping behind Odelie in fright.

"We mean you know harm! You killed the evil witch! And for that, we shall sing!"

"Aw man, and I just got a slight headach from that tornado, this singing is not going to help!" yelled Odelie. 


End file.
